Post-Epiolgue: Bureaucratic Smut
by I.C. Malone
Summary: One shot shitty smutty post game crap. Read it if you want to.
1. Chapter 1

Since the events at the Temple of Sacred Ashes adjusting to and prevailing from extraordinarily unconventional and difficult circumstances became something Evelyn Treveylan had excelled at. Indeed, her natural leadership abilities and passion for what is right were the attributes that earned her the responsibilities of leading the Inquisition—though perhaps with some misfortunate luck bestowed by The Maker or through the workings of the nefarious "Dread Wolf".

While her triumphs over diplomatic entanglements and victories in restoring order were short lived—or out-lived depending upon whom you ask—the events at the Exalted Council ended her role as the restorer of peace between the Mages and Templars, and champion against Corypheus in closing the Fade Rift. Now she walks another path, her Inquisition answers directly to and serves to protect her friend Leliana, or as she is now known, Divine Victoria.

As the result of a great betrayal of trust she discovered new enemies, and exposed the true gravity of what is at stake for all of Thedas should Lady Inquisitor Treveylan, the Herald of Andraste, fail to meet the new challenges she has been bestowed.

Eve returned from her trip to the Winter Palace earlier that day, and was sitting on the balcony of her room at Skyhold overlooking the snowy mountains glowing in the night sky. _'Wisdom and influence are powerful tools that rise to a challenge even when a soldier has lost their hand. I suppose this is a small price to pay for knowing its connection to the greatest enemy Thedas has ever known…who was under my nose the entire time_.' Eve stared down at her missing appendage, she could still feel the burning of her nerves from where the fade mark had once been, when she closed her eyes it seemed as though it had never been removed.

Of course she knew this was something called "phantom limbs", she had overheard her soldiers talk of a feeling as though the leg or arm they had lost in battle was still attached to their body, but only in their minds. Her rationalizing could not shake the distant fear that somehow the mark was still preserved and perhaps being perverted by Solas to use in the plot to restore 'his people'.

There were a hundred things that must be done in transitioning her Inquisition from a military force to a peace-keeping organization that serves the will of The Divine. Yet, since Halamshiral her mind always returned to one thing, ' _I must stop Solas…I'll find a way to stop him. I must. But how? No mage has that kind of power…now he has the support of the Dalish. The spies, so many spies, and betrayal. Is Skyhold even safe anymore? What am I doing here?'_ Eve breathed a deep sigh and lifted her gaze out to the horizon.

Sera entered the Skyhold penthouse, glancing around for her companion she heard Eve sigh with obvious tension the tension from the balcony. Sera had a way of putting a smile on her face with lightheartedness and tender affection in the thick of things—not to mention the sex, lots of sex. "Hey wifey, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in bed? Naked. Waiting for me to ravage you." Sera joked.

Eve gave a half-smile, "I was just thinking." she said with pause, to which Sera immediately noticed.

"Yeah? Go on?" Sera asked. The words that used to get in the way had over time become a source of comfort.

Eve had discussed this new problem at length in Halamshiral, and she was reluctant to bring up her worries to Sera, not now at least, "Nothing really. So about our honeymoon. I don't know about you, but fighting Qunari in ancient ruins, and playing politics with men too big for their breeches was not my idea of a good time," she fibbed, "Have you given it any thought?"

Sera crossed her arms, they had talked about honeymooning more than once, and while they hadn't come to a decision yet, Sera suspected that wasn't really what was concerning her lover, thinking about honeymoons don't make you sigh all sad-like. She didn't want to pry so she played along, "Anywhere, as long as I am with you… Well maybe not anywhere. Don't much care for certain things, like elves, and demons…or demon-elves. Other than that, I'm up for just about anything, my sweet Honey Tongue," Sera said with a wink.

Eve gave a crooked smile, this was far better than some morose conversation about dreadful things, "I'll bet you are. Come here." She stood up and walked to the balcony rail where Sera was leaning, wrapped her arm around Sera's waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Their tongues darted and danced a familiar rhythm.

Sera's hands attached like magnets to Eve's taut arse. Eve felt the sparks travel from her lips to her clit, her breathing grew heavy, and the little rogue began guiding them toward the bed walking backward and leaving a trail of clothes. In trying to remove Eve's pants Sera lost her footing and the couple fell to the floor, never quite making it to their destination.

"Looks like I'm on top" Sera grinned while she worked on disrobing the chiseled heroine underneath her.

Eve took her jest as a challenge, even though her body was burning for Sera's touch. In the heat of the moment Eve attempted to prop herself up using her left arm and throw Sera over with her right arm. When she tried this well-practiced maneuver, she fell back with a thud and her head bounced off the floor, having not gotten used to missing her left forearm. Eve was embarrassed and hoped that Sera hadn't noticed.

Sera's well-trained eye never misses a thing, especially not where her woman was concerned. She crawled up, mounted Eve, and pressed on her shoulders leaning down, "Looks like I've got the advantage, luv" Sera wiggled and whispered, her hot breath teasing Eve's delicate ear. Sera's lustful sensuality and playfulness had become quite an addiction to Eve, she took a pointed deep breath and cast aside any feelings of inadequacy as she relinquished herself to the elf's desires.

Eve's hand was roaming over Sera's bare skin, landing on soft piece of arse perfect for squeezing. She felt the gentle ache building in her loins, while Sera blazed tongue and lips over her neck, working downward only pausing to pay much needed attention to two very erect nipples. Eve let a deep moan escape and began grinding her throbbing minge into Sera's thigh.

Feeling her lover's urgency leaving a wet spot and became more determined to seize her prize. She looked up into Eve's pleading eyes, and with a sultry smile bit her lip "You're going to squirm, luv", and with that guarantee, she slowly slid down, hovered a moment over her target taking in her wife's delicious sweet scent, then plunged her tongue between the slippery slit. Eve's body tensed with exquisite shock and began gyrating her hips.

There was scarcely anything more intoxicating for Sera than the feeling of having her love, her lady, writhing in her mouth. Bringing nobility down to its knees is what she was best at after all, but having it on her back was just grand.

As Sera sucked and licked the swollen bud, she became acutely aware of the pressure building within her partner by the curled toes digging at the rug and the moaning between gasps for air. The heroic woman was close, it wouldn't take much to make her cum. For a moment Sera mischievously debated whether she should give her lover the much needed release since she was ever-so-close, or pull back and make her beg for it—she loved having that power over her Ladyship but decided to save that for another time when she deserved it. With that decision she carefully inserted two fingers inside Eve, and without hesitation she matched the tempo of Eve's hips. It was almost instantly that she began to feel her wife's body shudder underneath, inside her body clamped down on Sera's fingers and began to spasm, and Eve released a very feminine howl. Sera did not stop until she was satisfied that her lover's orgasm was completely exhausted. With a soft murmur between breaths "that…was incredible." Eve complemented.

"Told ya you'd squirm", Sera said with a smirk, wiping the nectar from her chin as she climbed up her wife's body, straddling her waist she delivered a kiss. The warmth on Eve's stomach from Sera's juices made her senses acutely aware of her companion's arousal.

With Sera distracted by kisses and without warning, Eve stealthily guided her hand to its target, and stroked the exquisite pearl of desire between her fingers. Sera gasped at the surprise then smiled and allowed her tongue to explore her lover's mouth more deeply. She raised her arse slightly in invitation for Eve to take her, and with that Eve slid two fingers inside the purring elf.

Hips grinding on Eve's fingers while their lips and tongues play wildly between shallow breaths and cries of passion, Eve then rubbed her thumb over Sera's sweet spot while plunging in and out of her.

Sera's back arched and she raised up on her knees, Eve took the opportunity of this new position to plunge deeper and faster "Oh…ugh...frig…oh frigging Maker…" Sera cried out.

Eve watched as her lover's body responded to each passionate thrust with a reciprocal bounce. She knew that Sera was getting close, her face and chest were flushed, her skin glistened with sexual exertion, and she started to feel her body pulsing. Suddenly it washed over her, spreading like wildfire to the tips of her fingers and toes, and she impaled herself down on her wife's thrusting fingers. When the clenching climax faded she laid her head down on Eve's shoulder, and Eve slowly pulled out her fingers, resting her arms over her back.

Still breathing heavily, Sera reached up and stroked Eve's hair "My 'touched Lady Herald' always knows how to 'touch' me just right.", she joked. "So, want to go again? Or, maybe get some food?" she asked.

"Actually, holding you is quite nice. Maybe we can just lay here a while?" Eve replied, caressing the side of her stomach. Sera nuzzled into her neck and planted a soft kiss "That sounds great too."

The couple lay there basking in postcoital bliss, legs entwined Sera traced the outline of Eve's breasts, Eve watched her, "You know," Eve started "I'm not sure if I've told you, but I believe meeting you was the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Yeah? I figured. All of this amazing sex, annnd you did marry me, so, there's that too." Sera quipped back with a smile, "I feel the same Evie, we get on better than I ever thought could happen. We already saved the world, that dreadful mark is gone, even if it took a piece of you with it, the frigging thing isn't killing you anymore. So now it's just you and me, and we can have a lot more you and me time."

 _'You and me…and the Inquisition, and Solas, and the Qunari/Tevinter war, and The Divine…'_ Eve was reminded that even though they had saved Thedas from one threat, they still face something far more dangerous. She refused to ruin the mood though, "Yes dear, you and me." Eve confirmed.

The pair lay like that for a few minutes, and Sera tried to ignore the breeze from the balcony despite the goose bumps. When Eve felt her quiver, she decided that was enough cuddling, "Let's get dressed. I think you mentioned something about food?" she asked.

"Right, lets!" Sera said with a kiss.

Sera rolled away leaving a cold spot and Eve pushed herself up, walked to her wardrobe and wrapped herself in a plush nugskin robe. Sera reached into her wardrobe as well and put on one of Eve's oversized shirts, that wasn't quite long enough and left the edge of her arse uncovered, which caught Eve's attention "I really can't remember the last time we didn't share a bed, I don't know why you haven't moved your belongings over?" she asked smirkingly.

"Well, I wouldn't want people getting the wrong idea and mistaking me for a nob or something stupid like that." Sera explained.

Eve gave a crooked smile "Ah Mrs. Lady Treveylan, you have married into quite a noble family."

"Right, smart arse. But _you_ aren't like _them_ , and I don't want to be either," Sera explained, taking a seat on Eve's sofa and pouring herself a cup of wine.

"So don't be, then. Remain who you are and stand beside me, that's all I ask, it is all I have ever asked," Eve pleaded, taking a seat on the sofa as well.

Sera took a sip of her wine, "I'm sure your family will just _love_ the news about us. What I'd give to see the look on their faces when they find out!" Sera laughed.

"Oh, I know they will.", Eve said, glancing down she asked, "Is that something you would like…? To tell them?".

"It will be hard to keep a secret don't you think? I'm sure all the noble snobs from Val Royeaux to Tevinter couldn't wait to gossip about it." Sera explained, reaching over Eve for a piece from the meat and cheese tray.

Eve let the statement linger for a moment, and poured herself some wine as well. "That's not quite what I meant," she said, and took a drink from her bronze goblet.

"The Lady Inquisitor Treveylan married down to a woman, and she's a rogue elf, *gasp*, what a shock, oh the horror!" Sera quipped.

"I meant would you like to go to Ostwick," Eve hesitated "to tell them…in person?", she asked with an arching eyebrow.

Sera nearly spat in laughter "Ha! That would show them wouldn't it…" noticing Eve's sincere demeanor, ' _what, you're serious?!_ ' she thought. Sera's nose furrowed "You mean you _want_ to introduce me to your family…the latest member of House Treveylan?"

"Yes, I do." Eve replied boldly.

"Really…?" Sera asked with uncertainty. "I just don't get on well with nobs, you know this. Might have to get all Red Jenny on them, and…" her voice trailed off nervously ' _and ruin everything…'_

Eve shifted her body to face Sera, "Considering over the last few years I encouraged and participated in helping you accomplish your Red Jenny goals, and I accepted your offer and become a Jenny myself, do you really think that _our_ family are _those kind_ of nobles?" she asked, not waiting for a response, "Sera I love you, and you are my family now, I just thought it might be nice to return to the Free Marches for a while." she said with a smile, never breaking eye contact.

"Won't they need you here though? I mean, _your_ Inquisition is going to be changing, don't you want to oversee it?" Sera asked, somewhat hoping that Eve would rather stay here instead.

"Yes, but my advisors and then The Divine's advisors will sort out the details. My role will be greatly diminished from here on, and I will be able to devote more time to important things…like you." explained Eve with a smile.

Sera quickly drained her cup of wine and poured another glass trying to think of the right words to say, ' _Those incredible grey eyes pierce right into my soul, and I am all yours'_ Sera thought, however the words never seem to come out the way she wants them to. "Right…I want that and all, spending time with you, keeping you by my side and knowing you're good…sometimes chasing around stupid frigging power-hungry arseholes, even just sitting on a rooftop looking at the sky, it's all grand…and now that things are changing…well, we already have, yeah? Wifey." She fidgeted nervously unsure if she was getting her point across.

"Sooo, you will?" Eve asked to be sure.

"Alright luv," Sera started, "I guess we can go, if that's what you reeeally want…" She crossed her arms and sat back into the sofa, "But if they get all high-and-mighty-piss-on-the-little-people, things will probably happen to bring them down a peg.", Sera warned, knowing that as far as nobles were concerned, it was rare to find someone like Eve.

She leaned in and planted a kiss on Sera's cheek, "I'm certain it will be alright. Thank you."

Sera smiled "Yeah, yeah, don't thank me yet." She took another drink "So does this mean that we're honeymooning to visit my in-laws? Because if that's your idea of romance we're going to have problems."

Eve threw her head back laughing and said "Hahaha! Now that you mention it, that wasn't my intention, but Ostwick is a beautiful city and there are some pretty amazing things to see in the Free Marches."

"Pfft, if you say so, luv" Sera smiled, she had never been outside Ferelden and Orlais, and there was a certain charming appeal to seeing where Eve had grown up.

The pair spent the rest of the evening like that sitting together, Eve reading a book, Sera sketching in her journal a picture of the Waking Sea with a boat sailing across, in it, Eve and Sera holding hands with several little hearts surrounding them.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun was beginning to conquer the night, and blue light was illuminating the chamber walls as she opened her eyes, ' _Another restless night'_ Eve's dreams had been waking her since her encounter with Solas. They were quite vivid dreams, though not exactly nightmares, and she could not exactly remember them either.

The warmth emitted from the body beside her, and the sound snoring breaths contented Eve's heart. In truth, while all of Thedas relied on her to save the world, saving it for the future she was building with Sera took precedence over all else. The thought that Sera would die at the hands of those who seek to achieve godly-power was more than she could bear, and it made her acrimonious that she was at such an impasse.

Careful not to disturb her bed companion, she planted a soft kiss on Sera's spiky hair, and rolled out of the bed. Eve decided that she would have breakfast with her soldiers, since she knew that many of them would be up and about at this early hour and the vast majority would be returning to their homes soon. She dressed in her usual casual attire and proceeded down the drafty stairwell. The court was nearly empty, except for a few guards.

Skyhold was a marvel to behold, and the way her people transformed it from a ruin to a hub of commerce and military force was nothing short of a miracle. However, with her battle partners having departed to pursue their own goals and fates, it just didn't feel right anymore. This transition had begun long before it was set in stone at the Exalted Council.

Upon entering the dining hall, Eve was greeted by Commander Cullen "Good morning, Inquisitor. I hope you got plenty of rest, we have a busy day ahead of us".

"I slept well enough, thank you. I look forward to meeting with everyone to decide on the direction the Inquisition will be heading.", Eve said, taking a seat at the commander's table at the front of the room.

Eve had barely sat down before a soldier arrived with an extra plate in hand of potatoes and eggs, he set it in front of her and with a bow he said "Welcome back, and thank you for everything, Inquisitor."

Eve smiled "No, it is I who should thank you. None of this would have been possible without your support." To which the young soldier took another bow, and went to take a seat with his friends.

Cullen took a sip of the steaming black liquid in his cup, "I am not looking forward to rooting out the spies within our network. Leliana was the best spymaster in all of Thedas, it will be difficult without her to guide us." he said, getting straight to the heart of the matter at hand.

"We are resourceful, Commander, and I am confident that we can weed out the traitors and spies.", Eve explained. "I hear Harding is quite capable these days. Have you spoken with her since our return?" asked Eve.

Cullen nodded, "I haven't, but I agree, she has shown herself to be more than capable and she has gained quite a network of her own," he continued, "Her experience on the field and intimate knowledge of our troops will certainly prove invaluable."

"We will discuss this with all of our leadership and get a plan together with regard to what happened Halamshiral and our new focus. We need to figure out what is essential to the Inquisition in order to meet its official purpose, what must be let go, and prepare ourselves to face the new threats." Eve instructed the Commander.

"Yes Inquisitor.", Cullen replied. "So, speaking of new threats, have you decided what our role will be with regard to Solas? If he has acquired the Dalish support, which our intelligence seems to indicate, it would be wise to figure out how we are going to approach that threat."

Eve let a deep sigh, "That is going to be a very delicate situation which must be dealt with properly or else provoke another rebellion.", she said sternly, "I will not allow my influence to be responsible for another Elven massacre in Thedas history, and I will prevent that at all cost. Acting as an extension of The Divine in maintaining order, peace, and safety is our role now, and I believe that our Divine will not see the mages nor the Elves perish at Solas' conquest of both".

Cullen leaned back in his chair, "Of course, and I am with you. It is imperative that we face this threat head on, Inquisitor."

"I would expect nothing less than a frontal assault from the Commander of my forces, but let's leave that decision on the table for now and return to it later." and she began to eat her meal. The food was quite good at Skyhold; indeed, they had acquired some talented cooks from Ferelden in the Mage/Templar rebellion who decided to call Skyhold their home after losing everything.

Moments later Sera emerged into the dining hall, her hair was spiky and uncombed, and she was dressed in the same clothes as yesterday. Eve immediately noticed her and motioned for Sera to join her.

She acknowledged making eye contact, but the savory smell of sausages was very tantalizing and she went to get some before arriving at her lover's side. "I get to sit at the big table, yeah? Feels important or something" Sera joked, and pulled a chair around to the other side of Eve, placing a kiss on her cheek "Good morning, luv" she whispered in her ear. "Morning to you too Cullen, already saddling my Evie with the burdens of Inquisitorship?" she asked.

"Good morning Sera, we were just discussing what is on the agenda for the day", Cullen replied.

"I figured. Burdens." Sera retorted, and began devouring the over flowing plate of sausages, eggs, and potatoes.

Cullen watched with amazement or disgust, perhaps a little of both, "Where does she put it? I have seen massive warriors unable to eat as she does." he laughed.

"I wish I knew." Eve responded, she found Sera's animalistic eating habits charming and endearing, despite being somewhat less than attractive.

Sera glared over to Cullen "Shut it, I'm sitting right here you know. I can hear you."

He chuckled and stood from his seat "Well Inquisitor, I will see you in the war room after breakfast then?".

"Yes, I will be right over." Eve answered.

"Very well, I will have a word with Harding, and have a few men round up everyone that needs to be there in the meantime." Cullen informed, and went to get a refill before leaving the mess hall.

Eve's appetite wasn't very strong this morning, and finished with her meal half-eaten, "I expected you would sleep in. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"The bed gets cold without you," Sera replied, gnawing on a sausage.

"Yes, there is quite a draught in that room." Eve admitted, "Oddly enough, there are times I prefer sharing a cot in a tent with you than that lofty room"

Sera paused to swallow and shook her head, "Nothing odd about it. I don't know why stupid nobs rather pompous shite like that… Sure it looks nice, but it is really just frigid and empty." she explained.

"Perhaps that's _why_ they do it? If its frigid and empty, it forces them to keep each other warm." Eve said as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Sera found her lover's subtle innuendo sexy and provoking, mid-bite she set her fork down and turned to Eve, "Well, aren't you clever?" She teased with a mischievous glare.

"Yes, I believe I am quite clever, my love", she replied, proudly raising her chin.

"I'll see about that!" Sera declared, turning to brazenly tickle the Inquisitor in front of her staff and soldiers

"Ahh!" Eve squealed, wriggling away from the rogue's crawling fingers she jumped up, drawing the attention of everyone in the mess hall. The rogue continued her assault on Eve's tender parts without a care to who was watching. Eve ran down the aisle of chairs giggling and Sera followed closely behind with ravaging fingers. The room erupted into laughter, it was something remarkable to see their esteemed leader humanized by the unforgiving tickles of her companion.

The pair ran down the court and around the throne, Eve playfully attempted to avoid the stalking Elf. Finally, Sera cornered her in the undercroft. "Alright, you've got me!" Eve conceded, breathing heavily after winding herself in the chase.

Sera was somewhat winded as well, she raised her weapons of tickle and declared "Seems you're trapped, Evie." There was a certain eroticism in chasing down her prey, she lowered her hands partially and seductively approached Eve, "Hm, what shall I do with you? Maybe I'll take you right here, as my prize." she said with an arched brow and a sultry grin.

Eve backed up in mock-fear until she found herself up against a workbench, and her eyes gestured that she had given in to the rogue's prowess, she said "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Sera rushed up to Eve, breasts and groins pressing together, she wrapped her arms around Eve's waist and said "You want it, yeah? I know you do." She leaned in with fervor and passionately kissed Eve, reaching under her shirt and grabbing a handful of tit causing the pinned Inquisitor to let out a soft whimper. Sera knew there wasn't any time to waste or else she would have to deal with an audience, and she used her dominant hand to undo Eve's belt, loosen her pants and plunge in for her target.

Eve threw her head back emitting a throaty moan when Sera manipulated her clit with the expertise and precision of a masterwork smith, who had memorized in fine detail how to complete their task. She buried her head in Sera's neck sucking and kissing, pushing back on the workbench and holding onto her lover's hips for balance, with her legs shaking and weakened by the erotic assault.

Sera took pleasure in making her quiver, feeling the soft bruising on her neck from passionate kisses, it made her feel strong. She quickened her pace to bring her woman to the edge.

"Morning, Dagna." Harritt said from the top of the stairs to the undercroft.

Eve was so close but she stiffened knowing that they were about to be interrupted, she began pulling away when Sera whispered "Cum for me, luv." She wanted it, it was right there, "Fuck." Eve gasped, she closed her eyes and let go, her abdominals tightened, her eyes rolled back, and she let the release wash over her, Sera's mouth covered her wife's in a deep kiss, muffling the cry that escaped.

They heard the door rustle, Sera reluctantly removed her hand and backed away, allowing Eve to quickly turn her back to the door and fasten her pants.

"Morning Inquisitor; Sera. Early to work today, I see. Well, if you need anything, let me know" Harritt greeted, and went to stoke the forge. Dagna smiled and waved from behind him, there was a distinct blush on her face that Sera noticed and smirked at.

Eve turned to greet them, "Good morning. We were just finishing up, so we'll be on our way."

With a sheepish grin she grabbed Sera's hand and exited the undercroft. In the stairwell she whispered "I can't believe we almost got caught!"

"I know, it was so exciting, right! Did you see the look on Dagna's face?" Sera giggled.

The duo emerged the exit laughing, and Eve noticed that people were heading to the war room for the meeting. Her laugh turned to a sigh, she looked to Sera and said "I guess it's time to get to work."

Sera's smiled and gave a nod, "Alright, go on." She leaned in and gave a kiss on the cheek and began to head out.

Eve paused with a pensive look, ' _Things are changing… What happens next is going to affect her too...'_ she thought. "Sera, wait!" she shouted. Sera turned back with surprise written on her face, and Eve walked up to her. "I want you to come with me. To this meeting…to every meeting. You're my wife, my partner, you are as much a part of this as me." She explained.

"Wait, what?" Sera raised an eyebrow with suspense. She was aware of how a lot of the arseholes they had picked up felt about Elves, in fact she felt the same way, but after what was happening with Solas and the Elves over the last few weeks, their suspicious looks, their hairy eyeball, their outright contempt; she didn't want to deal with it, and being in the thick of things, you have to deal with their shite. "They will just look at me like an unwelcomed tagalong—trying to hang off the Inquisitor's coattails. Besides, piss if I am going to bark orders at people."

Eve placed her hand on Sera's shoulder and smiled, "I think that's Cullen's job. Anyway, I listen to you and I want you there. If you don't want to then I understand, but I'm asking for you to be a part of this with me." She tried to persuade her, "I think you'll find them dreadfully boring, but sometimes it can be quite entertaining when in a battle of wills, they can't decide on a proper course of action."

Sera crossed her arms and watched the soldiers, spies, ambassadors and advisors entering the corridor to the war room. She looked down, then up into Eve's eyes "Alright fine, but if this turns out awful, I'm blaming you."

"It's settled then. We're in this together from here on out, equals." Eve said with a smile.

"Right, equals…Lady Treveylan, Andraste's Herald of Everything, my Inquisitor." Sera sarcastically countered, and the pair headed off together for what awaits them in the war room.


	3. Chapter 3

The walls were lined with various leadership from the Inquisition. The scouts, spies, merchants, mages, templars, chantry, military, and several ambassador's representatives together in one tight room to discuss the fate of the components that made the Inquisition what it is.

The room grew silent when Eve entered, except for a few not-so-quiet-whispers about the rumors of her fade-marked hand and its removal.

"Good morning, everyone", Eve said, standing in the center of the room beside the war table. Sera leaned against an empty spot by the doorway, just in case she needed a quick exit.

"The day is finally come that we must alter the course of this Inquisition for the sake of political unity and peace. I know that some of you may have thought this day would have never come, others may believe that there is too much work to be done and we should stay this course. Well, you are both right, there is still work to be done and many of us will be finding a new path to follow. The purpose of this meeting is to make the decisions that will affect not only ourselves but everyone who looks to us for hope, guidance, and protection." Eve said, looking around at the stoic faces. "Some believe we have overstayed our welcome and after we did our job two years ago we should have disbanded back into the history books, however it would seem that the while we have eliminated one threat to our world, another seeks to take its place. After the Temple of Sacred Ashes, the chantry was abandoned, and all of our guardians and protectors were infiltrated by the corruption of power and demon darkspawn, from the Mages and Templars of the circle to Grey Wardens and the Seekers of Truth. It is for that reason The Inquisition now exists to serve The Divine Victoria, when it all went to hell there was nothing to protect her, except an ill-prepared ignorant bystander," She raised her cuffed half-arm in evidence. "We will be there next time, we will ensure her safety and keep the peace for Thedas."

The mood of the room shifted some as indicated by muttering, most were aware of what happened in Halamshiral, but hearing it from the Inquisitor's mouth was altogether different. She continued, "Of course even the Inquisition is not infallible and incorruptible, as I am sure that most of you know how deeply we were betrayed by someone who had helped build the Inquisition from its inception. You're probably aware of the magic Fen'Harel wields, and it would seem that his focus has now turned to the restoration of the prestige in magic and the ancient Elves of Thedas. You know what is happening with the Qunari and Tevinter, and it is escalating, likely to reach us eventually in one form or another. Many of you are aware that there are factions who believe all of Southern Thedas to be the greatest threat to the world, and the Inquisition the center of this corruption as a result of being infiltrated. But you also know of the damage that losing structure over our Chantry and its many vulnerabilities can bring, and it is in a transitioning period under new leadership with a new vision, and not everyone is pleased." Eve said, and pausing for a moment.

She turned a compassionate glance to Sera, then shifted her focus around the room "I am certain that many of us have had our faith shaken from the events that have transpired. We have witnessed divine intervention from the Maker and Andraste herself, only to find Fade magic assuming the responsibility for what transpired. We have learned that Thedas' history is written by its victors, and our version may not be accurate at all. We have witnessed men who seek to become Gods wielding unfathomable magic, and hoping to restore the old or simply bring destruction upon us all to find a means to a selfish end. Whatever you believe at this point, know this, we still have a purpose, all of us do, and we must do what we can, when we can, to protect that which we love, and strive along the way to come one step closer to the truth."

For a moment she looked down, she knew that her message will have different meaning to everyone from each subjective point of view, people will try to find the answer that fits their question in her words. "Look, I don't have all of the answers. I never did, I just followed what was in my heart and listened to my advisors…I listened to all of you standing in here right now, and that is how we triumph against chaos and evil. It is imperative that we mustn't lose sight of what is important. And so today we will decide, what _is_ important for _our_ Inquisition? How can we protect it with so much betrayal and corruption begging to destroy us?"

The room began to clamor in indistinguishable commotion, and Eve raised her hands in gesture for them to calm down. "I know all of you have something to say, some advice to give and a perspective to share. We will do this diplomatically and I'll maintain veto power. Let us begin with Commander Cullen and go from there, since our military force uses the most resources." Eve asserted, she knew it was going to be a long day and would try to keep order in guiding this Inquisition to its new path.

Cullen stood and explained his reasoning for why the Inquisition needs to maintain some force in addition to the Divine's honor guard. There were objections from some of the noble's ambassadors, but when the matter was put before a vote, the majority agreed, and the Inquisitor gave her approval. The Inquisition would reduce its military might and support personnel by 80% but the rest would remain and train specially for their new tasks, the remaining troops will be trained in the way of the Templar including loyal mages among the ranks as well, as per The Divine's request given the newfound freedom of the mages. All remaining members and newcomers must be screened thoroughly for any indication of affiliation with hostile spying, interest in blood magic, or lack of devotion to Andraste and the Maker—if their backgrounds could not be verified they would not be permitted into Skyhold.

And that the deliberations went on like that, the rest of the leaders went around, staking claim to their component's importance in the Inquisition, declaring how much is necessary to maintain functionality, and what their new roles will include. The dissenters made their objections, the votes were cast, and the Inquisitor would make the final decision. Several hours passed but everyone gave their input about their area of interest and a resolution was achieved.

Eve was satisfied with the outcomes of these deliberations, however, there was one last matter that must be discussed: what was to become of the role of the Inquisitor?

"Thank you all for being here, you are the future of the Inquisition, and our organization depends on how you carry out your duties." She hesitated for a moment, "As for me, it would seem that I am no longer necessary to fulfill the obligation of dictating our actions. I was called upon for this role as a result of my afflicted association with the fade-rifts caused by two twisted demi-God-mages, and this is no longer necessary. We have a new threat, and we answer to The Divine above all else. Just as the Inquisition was designed to do." She explained.

She had been unsure about how this would go, though it had preoccupied her mind for the last few weeks, since Halamshiral. How could she best serve those who depend on her in going forward? She looked to Sera who bore a look of curious eagerness, then to Cassandra who gave a nod of approval. She took a deep breath, "Henceforth, forbidding something drastic happens and requires me to help save the world once more, I am relinquishing my title. We will work out the details with Divine Victoria, but I will no longer be your Inquisitor. It is you make this a force that gods of old would find their reckoning through challenge." There was silence, and a look of uncertainty swept the room except for a couple noble ambassadors grumbling with disdain under their breath.

Cullen's mouth gaping in surprise, Josephine nearly dropped the pen from her hand, Sera cocked her head with an unsure smile, and Cassandra gave a toothy smile.

Eve concluded, "If there are no other concerns, I declare this meeting adjourned" she said without waiting for any objections or disagreements.

Nobody left the room, they stayed talking amongst themselves discussing the outcomes, but many remained silent with eyes upon their abdicating leader.

Josephine approached Eve and asked "Excuse me Inquisitor, ahem, Herald of Andraste or Lady Treveylan if you prefer, would you mind following me into my office for a moment to clarify some things?" Eve agreed, motioned to Sera and followed into the other room.

Josephine took a seat behind her desk, "Herald, just for clarification, what did you mean when you declared your abdication? Are you recommending that the Inquisitor title be reserved for the absence of a Divine or during a time of war? Who will govern the duties that you fulfill through the presence of your title, such as attending political events and soirees—The Divine cannot govern Skyhold from Val Royeaux. Will the 2nd Inquisition follow the steps of the 1st Inquisition and become the Seekers of Truth? Shall I add your input or leave this matter for The Divine to sort out?"

Eve turned to Sera who was looking at her with anticipation, "Recommend to Leliana that the Inquisitor title is redundant now that the Inquisition answers to her and is an extension of her Right and Left Hands, as it should be. I am confident that I am leaving the Inquisition to capable representatives. Cassandra is wanting to rebuild the Seekers of Truth, and with the tools of the Inquisition at her disposal she will have the opportunity to do things right this time. Also, Commander Cullen will follow The Divine's orders with unfaltering loyalty and will serve superbly in training and maintaining her new honor guard."

Josephine jotted down Eve's response with a forlorn expression, "Very well, I will immediately transcribe your decree of this Inquisition and its responsibilities and deliver it to Val Royeaux." She set down her pen, stood up from her chair and walked around to Eve, she rocked back on her hip and crossed her arms "To be honest, I did not expect you to walk away from your title. It is very rare indeed for someone to give up such a powerful position…without a fight at least."

She glanced over to Sera who was beaming with astonishment at what she had just witnessed, "Many congratulations on your marriage, Lady Treveylan." Sera returned a shy snicker, she remained speechless, fearing that anything she said would ruin this moment for Eve.

"So what are your plans for after this? Do you expect to make a departure?" Josephine asked.

"Well I'm not going into retirement if that's what you're asking. We will be leaving soon, as you know there is the urgent matter of a honeymoon at hand." Eve answered with a crooked smile. She realized by the anticipating look Josephine was giving that she was not satisfied and was fishing for some gossip, "I think we are going to go north for a while. Sights to see, people to kill, secrets to uncover. You know how it goes".

"Returning to Ostwick? That sounds marvelous, I am sure they will relish your tales of heroism at your great-aunt Lucille's balls. I would imagine it has been some time since you have seen your family." Josephine's social expertise allowed her to zero in on Eve's subtlety. Sera rolled her eyes at the thought of mingling with Free Marcher nobs, but it didn't touch the smile etched on her face.

Eve would neither confirm nor deny her intentions, but gave a guilty smirk. "And you? What are your plans with this new Inquisition? You didn't say a word in the meeting"

Josephine lingered for a moment "Well, I intend to return home as well. I have received notice that my father has grown too tired to manage the family business, and so I will ease some of the burden off of him. It seems that your actions with the House of Repose helped my family a great deal. I can never repay you for that, Inquisitor. If while you are in the north, it would be a great honor to have you as my guest in Antiva." Josephine said with a curtsey.

Eve was stunned at Josephine's curtsey, but before she could embarrass herself with improper manners to Josephine, Cullen barged through the corridor "Inquisitor. What was that about? I have been in there trying to explain what just happened and you quietly walked out."

"I thought the meeting went quite well…" She tried to lighten the mood with a snarky response, but she knew he deserved a proper explanation, "I will miss all of this, but it is time for me to move on. Everything is in place to transition, and after all, you had just as much a hand in this Inquisition as I did." Eve explained, feeling a ping of guilt for not having prepared anyone for her announcement, but too late to change course now.

Cullen looked remorseful "I just did not expect you to leave as well. Everyone has been going off to pursue their personal interests, but I assumed that you would be the pillar that holds this Inquisition together". He declared just as Cassandra entered the room to join the conversation.

Eve pursed her lips and took a step toward him, "That was you, and Cassandra, and Leliana, and Josephine, Commander, it was all of you who evoked the spirit of the Inquisition and guided it straight into the jaws of victory.", she said, looking to each of them with sincerity.

He wanted to tell her not to go, that he was worried things would fall apart without her. "Tell me you're staying at least? To fulfill another role, perhaps even in Val Royeaux with The Divine?"

Eve dipped her head, eyes misty with compassion and remorse "Perhaps. I don't know what the future holds for me…but I know that I am prepared for it more than ever."

"And what of your title? You can't just suddenly go back to Lady Treveylan…some nobody noble from wherever, I won't allow it. You mean too much to a great many people. It wouldn't be right." Cullen proclaimed.

"She has every right to relinquish her title, Commander. It will be up to The Divine to decide upon and arrange any annuities, titles, or privileges that the Inquisitor is entitled to for her service. I will however note your opinion on the matter for the decree if you like?" Josephine injected.

He looked at her and nodded "Very well. This is your choice, and as always, you have my support Inquisitor."

Cassandra could tell that this was not easy for her, "I did not expect this, my friend, but I will do my part to ensure that what you have done for this Inquisition was not in vain." she insisted. It was perhaps what she had hoped for, but after all of the sacrifice that Eve had made for the Inquisition, if she desired to hold the title for the rest of her life, she had earned it and would not have said otherwise.

"Thank you, Cassandra." Eve replied, knowing that the organization was going back to its rightful owners, but beginning to lament the nice parts about being _the Inquisitor_ and being at the center of something so much larger than herself.

Josephine returned to her desk, "Well it is settled then. I think that we should have something of a celebration for you Lady Treveylan, in honor of your actions and the success of today's deliberations. There is not enough time to call in a request to the caterers given your short notice and eminent departure, but I am sure that the Skyhold kitchen can pull together something of a banquet for you."

"That's not necessary, Jose…" Eve tried to modestly decline, but was cut off by an insistent Josephine "I won't take no for an answer." She demanded. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a banquet to request and a decree to transcribe" she said, turning her attention to the paperwork in front of her.

Cullen took a bow, "Well, that's that. I will see you this evening. Good day." He said sternly, hiding any signs of his mixed emotions.

Cassandra looked questioningly at an oddly silent and seemingly-pleased-Sera, then returned her attention to Eve, "Evelyn, walk with me."

"Of course." Eve agreed, she reached for Sera's hand and proceeded to follow the Seeker as people began pouring out of the war room.

The trio took the garden path to the battlements, Sera patiently waiting to share her thoughts about the events that just transpired. When they reached their destination, Sera maintained some distance to allow Cassandra to speak easy with Eve and took a seat upon the wall.

Eve paused to look out over the mountains, "I am going to miss this view."

"Don't worry, I know that eventually you will return." Cassandra exclaimed with unwarranted certainty.

Cassandra's expression became more serious, "I can sense that you have something planned, and I had hoped maybe you would share it with me?"

There was silence between them for a moment, Eve did not really have a plan per se, but she knew that she needed freedom from her role with the Inquisition and its limits on her ability to infiltrate unscrupulous resources in finding a solution to their new threat. She let a deep sigh, "Actually, I don't have a plan. I don't even know the answer to the problem that we have. I suspect it lies outside our scope of influence, and that getting the help we need will be a task that might require some decisions that would reflect poorly upon The Divine if I remained her Inquisitor." Eve explained.

"I understand, I cannot ask that you keep your position if you do not wish to, when it was essentially forced upon you." Cassandra consoled, "However I have a suggestion. Under the utmost discretion and secrecy, we would like to continue working with you. I am speaking on behalf of Leliana as well as myself when I say that. There is no way to be absolutely certain that spies are not in our midst, no matter how stringent our checks are. All organizations are prone to corruption, and you were absolutely right when you spoke earlier about the safeguards failing when we need them most." she offered.

Eve crossed her arms, and pleaded "I trust in you, and I know that we can accomplish more together than as independent agents. I just don't want my actions to reflect upon The Chantry and our alliances if I should find myself in a compromising situation. World affairs are already fragile. I will be a liability."

Cassandra laughed "You think that you can just walk away and leave us all behind like nothing ever happened? Evelyn, you are my friend, if you were in trouble I would come to help you. Cullen, Leliana, Josephine, Dorian, Varic, all of us, we would all come to help you if you needed us, politics be damned. Surely you know this." She placed a hand on Eve's shoulder "If it is truly your intention to go off on your own, I suggest that you accept my offer and meet with us so that we will be on the same page in facing this new threat."

Eve could see the sincerity in her eyes and hear it in her voice. It seemed as though Cassandra and Leliana had already spoken about maintaining certain operations outside of the official corridors already. She had to make a decision accept their offer and work together, or refuse and keep them in the dark but on standby. "Alright then. I will work with you; we have a better chance of succeeding if we do this together."

Cassandra straightened her stance and crossed her hands, "That is pleasing to hear. If you find it agreeable, when you are ready to leave here I will travel with you to the Haven ruins, and we will have a formal discussion with Leliana meeting us there."

"Alright then. I look forward to it." Eve said, and turned back to see Sera still sitting on the wall looking down and kicking her feet against the stones.

Cassandra smiled at seeing the romantic side of Eve blossoming from the seeds that had been sewn when this all started three years ago. "I will see you at the banquet, my friend. Go to her".

She bid Cassandra farewell and walked over to her wife who had been patiently waiting for her. Sera attentively watched as she approached, "I love to watch you walk, Lady Treveylan" she said once Eve was in earshot.

"Thank you for waiting, my darling." She said, taking a seat beside Sera on the wall, she threw her feet over the ledge. "I assume you have questions, comments, and concerns?"

Sera reached over and clasped Eve's fingers between her own, "Not really. Well, sort of. I wish you had told me. I mean, you're all _we're in this together, equals,_ and there I was in the dark…" she admitted.

Eve's heart sank, it was never her intention to hurt Sera, "I would have, but I wasn't quite sure about it until I started speaking; then the words started coming and I just went sort of with it…I admit, that had been on my mind a lot for some time, but I didn't really know exactly what I was going to do, and I…I apologize." Eve explained.

Sera looked down at their dangling legs, covered Eve's right foot with her left, "I saw that you've been stuck in your head… and I won't lie, I'm sort of happy that you don't have to wear the big hat anymore; not that you weren't good at it or whatever. All I'm saying is that leaders are targets, and people aim at targets, and, well, I'd rather you weren't a target." she turned to Eve, "I know that we've still got adventuring to do, and arses to kick, and a word to have with some stupid Elves following Solas…I just want you to be there for our happily-ever-after. That's what heroes get, right?"

She rested her head on Eve's shoulder "I almost lost you to that stupid mark, I never want to go through that again. It was worse than any nightmare, worse than the shite in the Fade, when I saw the life being sucked out of you by that mark…I couldn't do anything to stop it.".

Eve leaned her head on top of Sera's and said "I'm sorry for what I put you through. I don't know that things will get any easier, I truly hope they do, but nothing in Thedas ever seems to be. I can promise though that I am yours until the end, and I am never leaving your side." She said reassuringly.

"No worries, luv. Next time, just talk about it with me. I know you like that, yeah…always talking, you are. And I love it, so you can't just stop doing it now.", Sera comforted.

Eve squeezed Sera's hand in acknowledgement "You're right, and I will work on it." and there was a peaceful silence between them for a moment.

"All along I was imagining being your Inquisitress until-death-do-us-part, and now what? Does this mean we're just a couple of boring nobles now, striving for power, playing dirty politics, and creating scandals to gossip about?" Sera asked sarcastically.

Eve took a deep breath of the cool mountain air. "I thought we were a couple of Red Jennies righting the wrongs of the world for the little man?" Eve joshingly retorted, and placed a kiss on top of Sera's head.

Sera took that in for a moment "You're a nutter, know it? Let's go back to the tavern. I need a drink after all of this, plus I suppose I should get into something nicer for your banquet...I'll let you watch, if you're lucky."


	4. Chapter 4

A feast lay out on the tables of the court. Soldiers, spies, mages, templars, surgeons, servants and ambassadors all mingled among one another telling tales of battlefield glory, political rumors, deceptions, gossip, and of how they will miss the days of the Inquisition saving the world.

Despite it being a celebration of the new direction of the Inquisition under The Divine, there was somberness in the atmosphere. With Inquisitor Trevelyan's decision to step down from her post, it felt as though their beloved and much admired leader was abandoning them, but perhaps it was just time to go off on their own, much in the way that a parent guides a child to their path, but in the end the must walk independently.

Sera had eaten her fill of the banquet and was refilling her mug of ale when the Grand Enchanter Vivienne approached, "I have not had the opportunity to congratulate you on your new position. I must admit, I did not imagine you would have it in you, grasping at power through marriage."

"Thank…wait, what are you getting at?" Sera started, realizing that Vivienne was accusing her of using Eve to gain influence.

"I think you know, dear. Evelyn has far too much compassion and sympathy for you people, and she wears it on her sleeve. I knew it would lead her to doing something as tragically ill-advised as this. Alas, it works out quite well for you. I imagine that you will ultimately to convince her to completely ruin any affluence that her family has." Vivienne snipped, she had never cared for Sera's recklessness with power and intrigue, and had tried in vain to ward Eve from the damages.

Sera's face grew red and her fist clenched around the handle of her mug, Vivienne smirked at Sera's outward rage "Don't make a scene, my dear. Wouldn't want to ruin this last banquet for her as well, would you?"

"Jealous, Vivi? I have something that you never could, even though you try so hard to be accepted among people who never wanted you, and after all of the years they still can't stand you." Sera countered.

Vivienne rolled her eyes and laughed "Don't be silly, girl. You have nothing that I want or can't have three hundred of."

"I have the love of a woman who married me to tell the world and give a proper welcome into her family…rather than keeping me some stupid secret to gossip about at the court." She said, knowing it was a hit below the belt, but what Vivienne was implying was intentionally cruel too. It was all fair game.

"You think that you will be welcomed among the nobility just because one of their own decided to marry down, with some orphaned Elven trash who resents everything about them? Oh darling, you have much to learn, but you will. At least I hope you will, for Evelyn's sake." Vivienne argued, seeing that Sera was going to erupt at that. "Now if you'll excuse me, I only meant to make an appearance at this pathetic excuse of a dinner party as a gesture of my respect for Evelyn." She said, filling her cup of wine and heading off.

Sera was fuming with rage, and her heart ached. Vivienne knew how to zero in on Sera's insecurities and make a mockery of them…perhaps from having intimate knowledge of what it is like to be in Sera's position and being ashamed, but the _why_ didn't matter, the damage was done. Sera closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm down ' _I won't let her ruin this for me. My Evie is not like them, she is not like any of them, she is my Honey Tongue, my Buckles, my Evie, my Lady. This is for her tonight. I won't make a scene'_ she thought.

Eve sat around the fireplace with Josephine and Cassandra talking about the last few years, the hurdles, the tragedy, the victory, and the occasional comic relief. This would likely be the last time they would be able to carry on like friends together at Skyhold.

Vivienne stopped to greet them on her way back to her quarters, "Evelyn, I wish you the best of luck with all that you do. It has been a pleasure working with you, darling. If there is anything that you ever need, please do not hesitate." She said, appreciatively.

"Thank you, Vivienne. It has indeed been an honor to work with you." she replied. Vivienne gave a dignified bow and walked away.

Sera arrived moments later and took a seat between Eve and Josephine.

Cassandra leaned over to speak softly "I believe she is still upset about not being elected Divine. Leliana's vision for mages contradicts everything that she believes in."

"I think you're probably correct. She has been extremely moody since the elections, but am thankful for her support and helping with the mages under our authority. However, I do believe that she and Grand Enchanter Fiona would have come to blows along the way if not for a few interventions". Eve confessed.

Josephine looked around at the guests and staff of the Inquisition enjoying themselves, "Herald, I do wish you had given more notice about your departure. A jubilee with guests from far and wide would be better serving as a testament to all that you have done, and would have been far more appropriate." She said, preferring to put on a display of influence than waste the opportunity with the sentimentality of the small occasion.

"Oh sure, a hobnob for them to wank each other on a job well done. Piss on them. You saw what a shite they give about her at the Winter Palace. She's given them three years of her life _and_ her friggin' arm. They can bugger off!" Sera spat.

Josephine rolled her eyes at Sera's crude dismissal of those who supported the Inquisition when they needed it most, "But of course, Lady Treveylan."

A somewhat-boozy Cassandra let out a laugh that carried throughout the court, causing heads to turn and eavesdroppers to listen in, "You are a noblewoman now! All of those times you put the screws to us, never letting us forget that we are of noble blood… Oh the irony."

"Pfft, whatever. I'm never going to be like that." Sera proclaimed, crossing her arms and glaring at Cassandra.

"Like what? Someone that people big and small look up to, who takes care of their responsibilities, and occasionally must represent their interests?" Josephine interjected.

"No. Like some frigging power-hungry, head-up-their-arse, self-serving, noble son-of-a-bitch. That's what. Most of the nobles that helped us only did it because they gained something, and then as soon as it was over, _Alright, now get the frigging fuck out of here_. And so here we are." Sera said, scorned and defensive.

There was an awkward silence, Sera was clearly upset, so Eve spoke up to break the tension, "That's just the reality of serving the people. Sometimes it takes a threat like Corypheus, or an Exalted March, or a Blight to motivate people to do something. Then after it is all over, they don't want the reminder that their lives could have been taken away from them, they just want to get back to normal..." She stretched out her amputated arm as a gesture, "I do not regret what I have given for this Inquisition. In doing so the people have peace of mind, and we prevented the end of the world." Then she shifted her eyes to Sera "Nobility is what you make of it, my love. Cassandra, Josephine, and me, we were born to noble families, but each of us is different from one another. You too are different, and now you have the opportunity to show people that not all nobles are self-serving, head-up-their-arse, power-hungry, sons-of-bitches." she said facetiously, knowing that soon there will come a time when Sera's new title will put her on the spot, but not this evening.

"Hear, hear!" Cassandra shouted, raising her mug of ale. Josephine bowed her head and raise her drink, and then so did Eve, and kept them held high waiting for Sera to join. Without warning, there was a chorus "Hear, hear!", the entire room raised their drinks as well, not knowing what was said, but at Cassandra's call for a toast to presumptively the Inquisitor. Sera glanced around wanting to obstinately stand her ground on principle, but when she saw the longing in Eve's eyes for her to join, she abandoned her resolve—this would be a battle for another night, and so she raised her drink as well.

Cassandra smiled and turned to Eve, "I am going to miss this. Our travels across Thedas, our jokes, our arguments, our discussions…all of it. I know it is not over, but this chapter is coming to an end. I am thankful for knowing you," she said looking around at her friends, "all of you."

"You're right, it's not over, and I am going to miss this as well." Cullen said, walking up from behind Cassandra, he leaned against the stones of the fireplace.

"Commander, nice of you to join us" Cassandra replied.

"I wasn't going to let you three have all of the fun with our Inquisitor." He joked, having intentionally avoided Eve until now working through his feelings about her leaving the Inquisition.

"You arrived just in time for a conversation about noble duties, Commander." Josephine explained with a smirk.

Cullen rolled his eyes and crossed arms, and a frustrated Sera gulping ale caught his attention. "Indeed, please continue."

"Do you remember the first time we went to the Winter Palace on Inquisition business, and when they introduced Sera to the court her official title was 'Lady Mai Bhalsych of Korse'? I thought Vivienne was going to die of embarrassment!" Cassandra laughed, "Personally, I thought it was one of the most entertaining bits of the night!" she admitted.

Josephine closed her eyes and shook her head in disapproval, "Yes, I remember explaining to the Dowager that she was an agent working with us from a foreign city-state who does not speak the Andrastian language very well." she offered.

"Yeah, well piss on titles. It's all stupid shite to put on for other self-important nobs" Sera quipped back.

Eve laughed, "You have to admit, it was a clever play on words though."

"If you say so." she said begrudgingly.

"I'm with you Sera, those noble gatherings are some of the more grueling aspects of this job. I've never had so many women touch my hair in one night." Cullen said, offering some understanding to an obviously uncomfortable Sera.

"Right. I'm sick of talking about it. Yeah, I'm part of a noble family now. So what? We're married. The rest of it can piss off for all I care" said Sera. This was the part she was least looking forward to in her marriage. She knew that it was part of the package, she wanted the legally binding agreement with Eve and it came with attaching herself to the noble side of things too. As far as she was concerned though, they were just rubbing it in at this point.

"I have a feeling that you will do amazing things together. You already have..." Cassandra told Sera, "In whatever you face, you make each other so much more than what you are apart. I have witnessed it, since your first time on the battlefield together, every time you were together you brought out something incredible in one another. It is as though there is a flame between you that burns hot when you're together."

"You're such a romantic. Should have known you've been watching me and Evie getting on" Sera teased.

"Yes, it has been established that I am something of a romantic… and I was only paying you a complement, and admiring your love…" Cassandra frowned.

"Thank you Cassandra. Your kind words mean so much to me." Eve assured her, before shooting a disapproving glance at Sera.

"What?! I was only kidding." She said defensively, then turned to Cassandra, "Don't worry, I'm sure you will find someone to sweep you off your feet. But you know he will have to carry a big stick to match a strong woman like you…get it? Big stick" Sera said, trying to lighten the mood.

Cassandra sneered, "Ugh. Sera why must you be so crude?" She looked up to the Andrastian drapery and said "Besides, I don't have time for a lover…I made a decision to give my life to the Chantry, and that is what I intend to do."

"You say that, but you would unlock that chastity belt for the right person. I know it. You deserve it anyway. Love I mean. You're alright, you know?" Sera said with a smile.

"Sera, some oaths of devotion to others, including the Maker, are taken just as seriously as your wedding vows. It is not a matter to be taken lightly." Josephine explained.

"Right, but Seekers don't have to buy into that pish posh like The Divine, do they?" Sera asked

Cassandra sighed, "There is no writ demanding that Seekers remain abstinent, however it is a tradition that one sacrifice certain pleasures for the Chantry."

"Well, good thing you're the new leader of the Seekers. You can change it all." Sera recommended. "Everyone has sex. I don't care what they say." She said, believing it cruel and insincere to deny those most natural urges.

"She has a point—you will have the opportunity to reshape the Seekers any way you see fit." Eve said, agreeing with Sera that Cassandra's romantic heart deserves happiness.

"Let us worry about that should the time come, shall we?" Cassandra said dismissively. It was a moot point to argue since there were no suitors at the moment.

Cullen let out an oddly-timed laugh. Cassandra shot him a grimacing look, "What is funny?"

"Yeah, Cullen, not like you are having it on with anyone either. What's your excuse? Templars are allowed to bed lovers, aren't they?" Sera said, then quixotically wiggled he eyebrows "Or is there someone you've been hiding away?"

"Uh huh, I would never kiss and tell! Especially not in front of you gossiping hens." He joked, without realizing his sexist language might not be appreciated by such seasoned female veterans.

Each of the women's eyes were glaring holes right through him, and they stood up slowly cornering the Commander. Josephine placed her hands on her hips, Cassandra rolled up her sleeves, Eve reached for her dagger, and Sera popped the top on a bottle of a sinister-looking potion.

"What should we do with him, girls?" Sera said, attempting to evoke fear in the Commander.

"Let's put some itching potion in his short and curlies and make sure he cackles like a gossiping hen." Cassandra suggested.

Josephine added, "I like the sound of that. I assume this is an interrogating technique they teach in the Seekers?"

"Now wait just a minute. Let's not get irrational here. I was only joking." The sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead.

The women showed no sign of backing down, thoroughly intimidating the Commander sufficiently enough for him to look around at someone who may come to his rescue if he should call for help.

Eve chided him, "Looks like you messed up this time, Commander."

"Whoa, whoa! Ladies, I meant nothing by it." Cullen pleaded. "Inquisitor, please think this through." He said, preparing to call for help if they wouldn't stop this ridiculous assault.

The trio glanced at each other and they burst out in a fit of laughter. "Oh maker, did you see the look on his face?" cried Sera. "Yes! He thought we were serious!" Cassandra answered.

"It's alright Commander, we weren't really going to assault you for your poor choice of words." Josephine consoled him.

Eve placed her hand on his shoulder "You should know when in the presence of ladies to use proper language when describing them, especially when speaking directly to them."

Still laughing Sera inserted, "Better, if you're hoping to bed one someday."

The women returned to their seats, and a still-uncomfortable Cullen remained distant in his corner. "Oh come on, Cully-wully, you know we wouldn't hurt you. It was all a bit of fun" Sera reassured.

They had him caught up in their elaborate joke, he crossed his arms and said, "I suppose you're right. I have been around soldiers far too long. Perhaps I should spend more time with the fairer sex."

They shot a glare at him "Who are you calling fair?" Cassandra shot back.

"Nobody, I just meant, women are not as roguish and rugged as men." Cullen explained.

Eve went for her dagger, "Not roguish, eh?"

"…that's…I don't mean you Inquisitor, Seeker, I was referring to _most_ ladies." Cullen back stepped, realizing he had stepped into a trap again.

"We're just giving you a hard time, Commander." Eve admitted, and they all laughed. "Why don't you go have another ale and lighten up?" Cassandra said, pointing with her mug to the barrel on the wall.

Cullen realized that the women were probably inebriated, and that he should try to catch up if he was going to enjoy their company. "You take far too much pleasure in teasing me. I expect this from Sera, but not from you Inquisitor, or you Seeker Pentaghast, or you Lady Montilyet." Cullen replied, his wounded pride showing.

"Commander I apologize if I went too far. I was only hoping to have some fun with you before I leave tomorrow." Eve clarified, so that Cullen would understand her reasoning.

"Tomorrow? Why so soon? Surely you need some time to get your things together?" said Cullen, shocked that not only was she leaving, but it will be tomorrow.

"I will have my belongings sent for once things are a little more settled. Don't fret, everything will be fine, Cullen. You led the templars, the mages, and conquered an army of darkspawn. Whatever Divine Victoria has in store for the Inquisition will surely be boring by comparison." Eve reassured the General among soldiers who was resisting the forthcoming responsibility he would have in the absence of an Inquisitor.

"Commander Cullen, are you worried about the fate of the Inquisition without an Inquisitor?" Cassandra asked.

"In all honesty, I am, Cassandra. The Inquisitor is not just a title, she was the force of Andraste herself, wielding the power of the Fade and restoring peace to those who were all but forsaken to torment and despair. This Inquisition is just as much the Inquisitor herself as it is a force of the Chantry. Many do not wish to see her go, and I am one of them." Cullen confessed.

"This Inquisition would have happened with or without the Inquisitor. It was already set in place by The Divine. The massacre at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, the Fade rifts and the power that the Inquisitor evoked were the catalyst that put things into motion. The Inquisition will serve a new purpose, as the original purpose has been fulfilled. The plans that Evelyn put into motion at the Exalted Council and at today's deliberations will aid in driving the Inquisition toward its new role. You are not alone in this, we are all still here to support our Inquisition and work with the Inquisitior." Cassandra explained, it pained her to see her Templar commander doubting his capabilities to secure loyalty in the absence of the Inquisitor.

Cullen sighed, "You're right. I know you are...I am just going to miss this."

"All of us will miss this, Commander. That is why we drink and celebrate to enjoy each other's company for this one last night" Josephine offered.

Eve put her mug of ale in the center of them "To us, then!" she exclaimed. They clashed mugs together "Cheers!"


End file.
